


Zuka's Discord Oneshots (That I should probably continue)

by Zuka_Suchi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :/, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Should I like countinue some of these, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuka_Suchi/pseuds/Zuka_Suchi
Summary: I crave valadation from my friends on discord so I write this shit, and now Im giving it to you. SO PLEASE TELL ME IF SHOULD WRITE THEM IM DESPRATE FOR WORK THAT ISN'T SCHOOL WORK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

I'm sad so have some angst

//TW\ 

The silence was thick, it made all the males uncomfortable 

George, Sapnap and Dream had just finished arguing about... something... 

Dream's head was to clouded to remember, not that he wanted to... 

the...voices...were...just...to... 

LOUD 

Dream hadn't register that he fell to the ground shaking until Sapnaps voice rung in his ears 

"Dream?! D- --u h--e y--r ----cine on you?" he barely heard the question but he understood the question. He shook his head no as he tried to listen for the Texans voice. 

"Dream." the voice was firm 

"Do you need anything?" the question registered quicker this time. Using the little saliva he had in his mouth to answer 

"...loud..." the voice was barely noticeable but the male next to him heard it 

Sapnap moved slowly and put his own hands over Dream's. He sat next to the boy and whispered a breathing exercise in his ear to calm him down. 

-Later- 

"Why staying with US?!" Quackity shouted at the two males, pointing at the no longer masked man 

"He had a FUCKING PANIC ATTACK QUACKITY" Sapnap yelled back seeing that George had been silent since they came and sat on the floor near Dream. 

"HE'S A FUCKING MONSTER!" Quackity yelled clearly angry 

"HE'S STILL FUCKING HUMAN!" Sapnap snapped back 

That's when it clicked in both the Brits head and the Texans. 

he WAS still human, and they only treated him as if he were a monster... 

George then started to cry... the soft cries turned into loud sobs quickly. Sapnap had been looking down, until something else clicked in his mind. 

"Quackity...you're JUST like him" he said that only Quackity heard. They both knew who he was talking about but Quackity still asked. 

"W-who?" the question was softer than his other words were. 

"WHO ELSE QUACKITY, SCHLATT EVER SINCE THE FUNERAL YOU'VE ACTED JUST LIKE HIM!" he yelled back 

It was quite from there... Quackity knew he was right but he wouldn't admit it so he walked out and didn't look back.


	2. Dream & Techno Tom & Jerry AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pfft, im so funny

“PHIL THEY’RE DOING IT AGAIN!” Tubbo yelled as he sat on the couch watching to blurs, one pink the other white, run around the living room.

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF IRENE!” Phil shouted back as he made his way down the stairs he watched as a blob about half a foot long bouncing away quickly, as it made it way out of sight a small big wearing a king’s outfit was flowing behind him quickly. 

“What happened this time?” Phil asked the brunette 

“I don’t know, something about food?” the answer sounded more like a question 

Turning back to the animals, Phil watched as the blob ran straight to a wall, when reaching the wall he bounced off of it and onto the counter, watching the pig run into the wall. 

The blob made a noise that imitated laughter or wheezing like Sapnap suggested 

“Dream! Techno!” the blonde yelled their name grabbing their attention, ‘Techno’ made his way to Phil, along the way ‘Dream’ jumped on his back to listen to the hybrid. 


	3. you are a monster from hell

/TW\ I think? Also use of real names

Dream always hated the question. 

“Would your younger self be proud of you?” 

The answer came quickly to others around Dream, but he wasn’t proud of himself in general. how could his past self be proud of him. 

The question came bounced around in his mind more recently.

While sitting on the edge of the mountain he began to think, which didn’t make much since, he was always thinking everyone knew that much. Why he thought was always unknown, hell he didn’t know himself and sometimes it was just so painful hard to think. 

“Clay” a voice was heard, it sounded like him and squeakier? Opening his eyes he was surrounded by darkness. 

‘So, I’m in my head’ Dream has been here multiple times it wasn’t new, though he could never get here on his own his counterparts always called him in… 

But he didn’t recognize the voice considering most of the alter who called him the most was Nightmare. Standing he began to look around for the one who called him in. His eyes stooped on a blue figure, Dream immediately recognized the blue hoodie. He froze, he didn’t want to face his past self, but knowing it was going to happen anyway, he stood facing the younger, but his head down. 

“Clay...” the younger spoke 

silence 

“What the hell are you doing?!” he suddenly snapped his words harsh 

Dream stayed silent...until 

“Honestly...i dont fucking know...” the response was quiet but the other male heard it. They stood in silence after that 

“Well if that's it I’m going back...” Dream spoke a little louder 

The other wanted to say something, it wasn’t until Dream was a lot further he yelled at the blonde male

“CLAY!” the younger yelled, quite loud. But Dream kept walking 

“CLAY!” his name he was called again, this time more distressed, he stopped to listen, though he knew what he was going to say. It was his own mind. 

“YOU ARE A MONSTER FROM HELL!” The words came out broken and echoed, not only was his younger self's voice was heard but he heard. Sapnap, George, Tommy, Quackity, Tubbo. Hell the list went on, he heard everyone yell the truth at him. 

When Dream opened his eyes he was still in the same spot, but tears seemed to have filled his eyes. Pulling his knees up to his face, he sobbed to himself through the rest of the night…


	4. lol I was listening to All you want to do from six

There they all stood, Everyone on the SMP standing about 15 feet away from the blonde, who had said he was gonna be gone for a while, no one knew the truth... 

They had all been there to border it and make sure he never comes back. 

“I HATE YOU, MORE THAN EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS STUPID SMP!” George had yelled at the masked man who had his back faced to him, an attempt to hurt him as much as he hurt everyone else. 

The green eyed male started to snicker, it soon turned into loud laughter... but not a wheeze... Everyone just looked at him in disgust until he turned around, immediately taking off his mask showing his crying face. 

“You think I CARE?” he asked through chuckles and tears 

Quackity looked disgusted a lot of peoples did, George only began to tear up. Quackity had opened his mouth to insult the green man again but was cut off. 

“NONE of you, not even all your hate for me combined, can COMPARE to HOW MUCH I HATE MYSELF!” he spoke loud between hysterical laughter. People had gasped and now have their hands over their mouths. Puffy had started crying as she fell to the ground, Sam also crying, reached down to comfort her. Both George and Sapnap, shook violently, as they’re heads flooded with the blonde and how he had always been there for them. Tubbo and Tommy eyes were still filled with hate but tears pricked their eyes. 

“I’VE HATED MYSELF AND THIS STUPID SERVER SINCE DAY ONE!” he continued 

“I DON’T NEED THE SERVER OF PEOPLE I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST, TO REMIND ME THAT I AM A MONSTER FROM HELL.” tears began to fall out of his eyes more rapidly 

he paused, looking over reactions, no matter who it was everyone had tears in their eyes 

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT KEEPS ME GOING?!” he yelled more violently 

“THE PAIN! THAT I DON’T GET THE FREEDOM OF DEATH! THAT I HAVE TO LIVE WITH MY GUILT UNTIL I DIE BY THE HANDS OF THE IRENE OR SOMEONE IN THIS SERVER!” he yelled now taking deep breaths as he cried, not as the crowd in front if him…


	5. lol i dont feel like editing this to be how it is on discord

They hate you 

You’re a fucking monster 

You let them down 

Did you really think they cared for you? 

Did you think you could protect them? 

The words were no longer echoing in his head but surrounded him as he gripped the netherite sword in his hands. The blond started to trembling, he wanted to cry, scream, anything, ....but he wanted the pain to end... 

He felt the red strings begin to wrap around his wrist again, but he did nothing to stop it. He started to lose feeling in his arms and legs... he was going to let go 

but something stopped him 

“Kick his ass Dream!” Sapnaps voice called 

“You got this!” Tubbos voice yelled soon after 

“Come on my duckling, make mama proud!” Puffy yelled at the trembling man 

Dream gained feelings in his legs again using his will to stand up 

“You can do it Big D!” Tommy shouted louder than the rest 

“Its all up to you!” Sam called after Tommy 

Dream gained the feelings in his arms again 

“We’re all waiting for you!” Bads usually soft voice rung out loud 

Dream shook his head, putting himself back into the action. Swiftly cutting of the strings around his wrist, he turned and looked at the Dreamon. 

“Let the real fight begin, Nightmare.” 

“Whatever you say Daydream.” 

... 

“...please come back to me...” George hushed voice whispered 

“...to us...” Sapnap added


	6. not me putting my issuess on Dream

I was craving some Purpled Angst so i just wrote this also slightly Niki angst 

It was visiting hours again, it happened to be Dreams least favorite time, while sure Dream gets to see people they aren’t usually the nicest to him. Today his mom Puffy was coming to visit him, he wasn’t really excited. 

An hour has passed and he heard the netherite block rise from their position in the ground, now he had to wait with slight fear as the lava drowned. 

Another 7 minutes later, Puffy was making her way towards the blond.

——————

The small talk came and went, they sat in silence. Dream was waiting for her to say something, he knew she was mad might as well wait for her to say something. 

“Honestly Dream, what the fuck?!” she started 

and for another 20 minutes she yelled at him, he wasn’t really listening. He always zones out when someone starts yelling at him. It would remind him of his birth mother... 

“They’re children!” she yelled. 

Thats what brought him back to reality 

“and Purpled isn’t?” he said back cutting off the ram 

“Wha-“ Puffy started only getting cut off 

“DO YOU GUYS EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS?!” he genuinely yelled at her, making her take a step back 

Puffy stayed quiet so he kept going 

“THAT KID LIVED IN L’MANBURG SINCE SCHLATT WAS PRESIDENT, HIS HOME WAS BLOWN UP TWICE AND YOU GUYS STILL DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS!” 

“AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, HE’S BEEN STAYING WITH ME, WELL HE WAS! BUT NOW HE’S ALONE AND HE’S BEEN TO AFRAID TO COME BACK TO THE MAIN LAND!” 

Dream was going to end it there but then he thought about it 

“AND WHAT ABOUT NIKI, SHE ONLY JUST TURNED 19, SHE WAS PRACTICALLY ENSLAVED WHEN SCHLATT WAS IN CHARGE, SHE WAS POWERLESS, IGNORED, AND CONTINUOUSLY HURT, PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY” 

Tears filled Puffys eyes at the mention of her lover, they had just fought about an hour ago 

“SHE HAD TO WATCH THE LAST PERSON THAT CARED FOR HER SLOWLY GO APESHIT AND NO LONGER HAVE A FUCKING CARE FOR HER ANYMORE!” 

Puffy was full on sobbing now

“Tommy and Tubbo aren’t the only teens that were effected by the SMP events” Dream ended 

and he then called for Sam


	7. hehe this takes place after Tubbos execution

It was quite, a bit too quite for Dream, loud noises always blocked out his thoughts and he was thankful for that at times. Especially when the voices just get to loud. 

He shouldn’t be here, hell he shouldn’t have been alive 

I mean that’s the point of killing yourself 

But here he was... staring at the Pogtopia members, floating several inches off the ground,he had been looking down since he arrived. Looking up, Niki, who he considered his sister had tears running down her eyes, messing up her makeup. Quackity was silent, staring at the ghost before looking down. Tubbo had fell to the ground, it was barely above a whisper, but you could hear him mumble. 

“my brother isn’t dead, surely not...” he would repeat himself as he shook on the floor 

Wilbur had both tears and rage in his eyes, he had already lost it and was very protective of the citizens of Pogtopia, he came to the conclusion that ‘Manburg’ had killed him 

Techno was also quite out of rage though, his fist shook in anger and a very dangerous aura surrounded the pink haired male. 

and finally Tommy, it was hard to tell his expression seeing as it changed every once in a while, but the ones that seemed to stick longer were anger and confusion there might’ve been a bit of sadness but it was hard to tell... 

How do you tell the pe


	8. lol dnf angst cause why not

Dream and George are suffering a long distance relationship. The had met up about 2 months ago, confessing their feelings to one another. The joy didn’t last long, seeing George had to go back to Britain and they hadn’t made a plan of who was moving where. So until the time comes they have to love each other from afar. 

Dream was starting to notice the changes in George’s behavior, he would snap at their friends, his insults seemed a bit harsher and he would even ignore Dream all day. This only heightened Dream anxiety, he was reluctant when starting a relationship with George. He was scared terrified that he would change just like his ex. He was scared that his little habits now would build up to something he could’ve prevented. 

“Dreamy?” 

Dream didn’t notice the tears falling down his face until his name was called by his boyfriend 

had he’d been spiraling again? 

“Uh, yea...” 

“You good babe?” George had been using his soft voice, he knew something was up with Dream. Dream hated the fact George could read him like a book, but he really just hated the part if him who loved it. 

Dream took a moment to think about his answer. He wanted to be honest with the brit, but he was scared... 

Pushing through his fears he opened his mouth to answer 

“No...not really...” 

The answer was the honest truth and George was shortly grateful for that but the feeling was washed away with concern. 

“Do you wanna talk about it...?” 

the beat of silence left George in a panic. 

He heard a sniffle, his worry now peaking 

He opened his mouth to apologize but was cut of by a broken voice 

“...yes...please...”


End file.
